58th Air Transport Squadron
|type= |role=Airlift |size= |command_structure=Military Air Transport Service |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 58th Air Transport Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last active at McGuire Air Force Base in July 1960, where it was assigned to the 1611th Air Transport Group. The squadron was first active during World War II as a ferrying unit on the North Atlantic Ferry Route. It was activated again in the 1950s when Military Air Transport Service replaced its Table of Distribution air transport squadrons with Table of Organization and Equipment units. History The squadron was first activated at Houlton Army Air Field, Maine in September 1942 as the 58th Air Corps Ferrying Squadron. It moved to Iceland, then Canada, where it supported the North Atlantic Ferry Route for Air Transport Command. It was replaced by Station 9, North Atlantic Wing, Air Transport Command in a general reorganization of Air Transport Command units in the fall of 1943. The squadron was redesignated as the 58th Air Transport Squadron and activated at Kelly Air Force Base in July 1952, when it assumed the mission of 1286th Air Transport Squadron The 1286th had been organized at Kelly only four months earlier, on 7 March 1952,Mueller, p. 284, when Military Air Transport Service moved the Douglas C-124 Globemaster II aircraft stationed at Kelly to McChord Air Force Base, replacing them with Douglas C-54 Skymasters from McChord. It remained non-operational until May, when it received its first aircraft. The 1286th Squadron is not related to another 1286th Air Transport Squadron that was active at McChord Air Force Base, Washington from January to March 1952 as a training unit. . In June 1955, the squadron moved to McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey and was reassigned. Source gives date as 1 July, Mueller as 30 June. In 1958, the squadron airlifted the Bob Hope and Tex Ritter United Service Organizations shows to Europe to perform for troops stationed there. Source gives date as 1 July, Mueller as 30 June. Lineage * Constituted as the 58th Air Corps Ferrying Squadron : Activated on 15 September 1943 : Redesignated 58th Transport Squadron c.29 March 1943 : Disbanded on 13 October 1943 * Reconstituted on 16 July 1952 as the 58th Air Transport Squadron, Medium : Activated on 20 July 1952''See'' Abstract, History 1700 Air Transport Group Jul-Dec 1952 : Inactivated on 18 July 1960 Assignments * 16th Ferrying Group (later 16th Transport Group), 15 September 1942 – 13 October 1943 * 1700th Air Transport Group, 20 July 1952 * 1611th Air Transport Group, 30 June 1955 – 28 July 1960 Stations * Houlton Army Air Field, Maine, 15 September 1942 * Meeks Field, Iceland, March 1943 * Crystal I (Fort Chimo), Quebec, Canada, 1943 – 13 October 1943 * Kelly Air Force Base, Texas, 20 July 1952Mueller, p. 283 * McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey, 30 June 1955 – 18 July 1960Mueller, p. 415 Aircraft * Douglas C-54 Skymaster, 1952–1960 References Notes Citations Bibliography * Category:Military units and formations established in 1952 0058